Our Spirits Combined
by EmmyB3
Summary: As new advances are being in made in medicine, Mako signs up to be a test subject in an experimental field called Spirit Infusion; harvesting energy from the Spirits and injecting it into humans. This new technology has proven to cure ailments, prolong life, and even enhance bending. But no one could predict the dark side effects of a spirit inhabiting the body of a human
1. The Test Subject

**Hello lovely LOK fanfic readers and welcome to my new story. If you don't already know me, my name is Emmy and I am a huge procrastinator! What I mean by that is, I have a story going called Dragon, and I have yet to finish it, although I have the whole thing already planned it out. If you have been following that story, I apologize for the delays. I am so close to updating, I swear.**

 **But about this story.**

 **A lovely anon gave me a prompt about Mako getting caught up in an experiment gone wrong and turning into a dragon. Since Mako is my fav, and that sounded like a story I would love to read, I was super down for the challenge. So without further ado, I present _Our Spirits Combined._**

* * *

The poster read

 **Wanted!**

 **Test patients for new and experimental medical research.**

 **Seeking those suffering with chronic pain or illness, hearing or vision loss, and extensive injuries due to the recent attacks on Republic City.**

Rumors were spreading about these new experiments. Ever since Kuvira had used spirit energy to build weapons of mass destruction, people became both scared and curious as to what else they could apply this newfound technology towards. Great strides were being taken in the automotive and construction industry. Lightning bending was no longer the cheapest and easiest way to power the electrical grid. Medicine was benefitting from spirit energy as well.

They were calling it Spiritual Infusion, or Spirit-Fusion for short; drawing energy from the Spirit Vines or the creatures themselves that now inhabited the human world and using it to restore ones body. There were many advances with this technique. The most common practice was to use Spirit-Fusion to replace or restore damaged nerves and tissues. Other uses included remedies for mental ailments, prolonging life, and increasing bending abilities, though mostly criminals and street gangs used that in illegal underground clinics.

Doctor Kuo was the leading force behind the Spirit Fusion movement. First used on a woman whose legs were crushed by a falling building during the battle. Initially, she was told that the damage was far too great; she would never walk again. Dr. Kuo, whom had been researching and experimenting with Spirit Energy since the portals were opened 3 years ago, sought her out and offered to test his new theory on infusing a human with harvested Spirit Energy. He had discovered that Spirit Energy had the ability to heal the damage in her body; at the very least, he would cure her of the pain she suffered every day. At first, it seemed as though the patient was getting worse. But as the weeks wore on, her health improved enough for her to discard her wheelchair and walk without it. The Spirit Energy had given her body the strength it needed to repair itself.

Some people accused Dr. Kuo of practicing dark medicine, insisting that he was disrupting the natural order by injecting Spirits into humans to cure the seemingly incurable. But others praised his work and flocked to his practice.

Mako had seen these posters floating around Republic City for months. The good doctor was bringing his practice from the Central Earth Kingdom to the city, and he was looking for new patients to continue his experiments.

The firebender had scoffed at the idea; what kind of idiots would willingly inject themselves with Spirit Energy? Mako had known first hand what that felt like, and it was not an experience he would have liked to relive.

Mako trudged up the stairs to the Republic City police station. It had been four months since Kuvira's attack, and he had been given the time off to rest and recover from his injury.

He waited anxiously in the infirmary. If he passed this medical test, he would be allowed back on the force. Finally the doctor called him into the room.

Skilled hands removed the sling and untied the bandages. Mako put on a brave face, trying not to indicate how much pain he was really in.

"Any changes since last time?" the doctor asked dryly, inspecting Mako's arm from all angles.

"I'm feeling stronger," Mako spoke carefully. "There's less pain."

"Hm," the doctor jotted down some notes. "Grip test." He held out his arm. "Grab my wrist," he instructed. Mako reached out his injured hand and grabbed the other man's wrist. "Now squeeze."

Mako gripped the other man's wrist with all his strength. In his youth, Mako would have been able to severely injure the older man by doing this. But now he was reminded of how useless his arm was as the doctor easily broke away from his grasp and continued to write notes on his chart.

"Now, firebend for me please."

Mako inhaled deeply and concentrated on his palm. He had been practicing for weeks. If he could make one little flame, just one, maybe he could convince the doctor to write him off to at least be on desk duty.

Mako's arm shook as he tried to flex the dormant muscles. He could feel all of the twisted up energy swirling around and around with nowhere to go.

"Come on," Mako grunted, straining harder to produce any kind fire. His arm was burning with exhaustion, but he kept pushing past his limits. Finally the pain was too much. With a small yelp, Mako gave up on trying to firebend and cradled his ruined arm into his chest.

"I swear, I've been improving," Mako rambled desperately. "I'm doing my exercises, and just last week I was able to – "

"Mako," the doctor placed a hand carefully on the young officer's shoulder. "I know that this is disappointing for you. Believe me, we were all rooting for you to make a full recovery."

"I'm not going to be allowed back on the force, am I?" he asked quietly.

The doctor sighed. "As of right now, I can't advise it, no."

Mako quickly averted his eyes. He didn't want to break down, not here in front of a former colleague. He would save his anger and frustration for later, when he was alone.

The doctor redressed Mako's wound and tied the sling around his shoulder. The firebender mumbled his thanks and hastily left the station.

As he waited for the next trolley to come by, Mako's gaze wandered over to the posters plastered all over the shelter. He rolled his eyes. It was such a ludacris idea. He impatiently stuck his hand on his hip, his mood getting more sour by the minute. Where was that damned trolley?

The poster caught his attention again. He lingered on it, reading all of the information slowly. Still stupid, he thought to himself. In the distance, the bells for the trolley chimed. Mako sighed, ready to go back to his apartment and be done for the day.

Sirens suddenly wailed behind him as two squad cars came rushing from the police station and zoomed down the street. Mako watched them drive away with wistful eyes. Where were they headed? Why did they need two cars? Were they sending the Rookies or the Veterans out this time? He quickly tore his eyes away from the scene, unable to watch others do the job he had worked so hard for.

As the trolley came barreling down the street, Mako looked at the poster one last time. He had heard of Dr. Kuo's success rate, and there were no recorded incidents of people sprouting wings or dying. Chewing his lip, Mako weighed his options. It wasn't as if he had anything to lose at this point. Before he could change his mind, Mako quickly tore a poster off the wall and stuffed it into his coat.

* * *

Mako called the number on the poster and was put on a list for evaluation. Once he arrived at the clinic, a nurse handed him a stack of forms and ushered him into the waiting room. Mako took in the other people. There was a woman sitting across from him, a tiny infant in her arms. The mother looked exhausted.

"He's very quiet," Mako offered. The woman smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. That's why we're here."

Mako gave her a puzzled look.

"I wasn't due for another few months," the woman explained. "When Kuvira attacked the city, my home was caught in the destruction. I was trapped in the rubble for days. The terror and stress put me into premature labor. Little Ru was born with an very weak heart." She clutched the child closer to her chest as tears fell onto her cheeks. "I'm hoping that Dr. Kuo could help us. I've been praying to the Spirits for a miracle, but maybe the Spirits themselves could be the solution."

"Do you really think what they are saying about Dr. Kuo is true?" another patient chimed in. Mako turned to face the person speaking. A small woman sitting two chairs down from him had joined their conversation. "Do you really think that Spirit Fusion works in the way they say it does?"

Mako quickly looked her over. She didn't seem to be harmed in any physical way.

"What are you hoping for?" the young mother asked.

The tiny woman bit her lip and pulled her coat closer to herself, as if trying to hide.

"Bending restoration. The posters say that the doctor is only looking for people who were somehow affected by Kuvira's attack, but maybe he could help me too."

"Why?" Mako moved to a chair closer to her, fully engaged in her story. "What's wrong?"

The small woman nervously tugged on the hem of her coat. "The equalists took my bending," she whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Mako paused. "Why didn't Avatar Korra give you back your bending?"

The woman let out a self-pitying laugh and shrugged. "I wasn't important. I'm not a dignitary or political leader. Just a no-named bender working a blue-collar job. So when they discovered that the Avatar's ability to give bending back was straining her, they put a restriction on who to give bending back too and who gets to stay equalized." She shrugged again. "The small compensation they gave me ran out a long time ago, and my husband says he won't support the household by himself anymore." She stopped there staring gloomily into her lap.

Mako looked around the room at all of the worn down people, all of them hoping for a miracle. He suddenly felt like an imposter. These people needed the Spirit Infusion. It was a matter of life or death. And here he was, some big crybaby with a sore arm. Mako swallowed his pride and stood up, briskly making his way towards the exit. Before he could leave, the nurse called his name.

"We will see you now. This way please," she gestured to the door behind her. Mako walked back through the waiting area. As he passed the two women, they offered smiles and good wishes. He half-heartedly smiled back.

…

"What brings you to see Dr. Kuo today?" the nurse asked Mako once they were in the office. Mako quickly summarized his story, cheeks flaming with his embarrassment.

"I see," she mumbled, scribbling notes onto a pad and then placing it down beside her. "May I?" she pointed to Mako's bandaged arm. He nodded, staying completely still as she removed the wrappings carefully.

"Huh," she examined his injury very closely. Gingerly, she traced the red patterns twisting up his arm. "This must of hurt." Clearing her throat, she got right back to her clinical probing. "There is extensive damage here. Not just superficially, but down to a cellular level it seems. You mentioned pain, lack of muscle strength, and the inability to bend with the left hand, correct?"

Mako nodded.

"Any other symptoms? Shortness of breath, chest pain, or irregular heartbeat?"

Mako nodded again. He hadn't mentioned any of this to his other doctors because he knew they would immediately take him off the force.

"And the exit wound?"

Mako wiggled his right foot. "Doesn't bother me as much." The nurse jotted down some more notes.

"Firebend for me please."

"Um," Mako's eyes darted towards her chart.

"Lets see what we're working with here," she encouraged.

Mako sighed, holding his scarred palm open for display. He gritted his teeth as the energy built up beneath his skin. Heat was building, but he could no longer control its direction. His arm spasmed. Mako felt as though he was going to explode. With an agonized cry, Mako clutched his throbbing arm to his chest, falling back onto the examination bed behind him.

The nurse was silent for a moment, than quickly scribbled more notes.

The firebender rubbed his arm awkwardly. "I know what this looks like, but I don't really need-" he coughed. The nursed raised her eyebrow at his strange behavior. "I mean," Mako started again. "There are people here with real problems, you know. And I'm just-" he gestured towards himself. "A firebender who shoots themselves with their own lightning isn't really that uncommon. And I still have one arm that works. I'm sure I'll be fine."

The nurse stood suddenly. "Please wait one moment," she instructed as she left the room. Mako watched the second hand on the clock over the door, waiting for the nurse to return. Less than a minute later, the door opened again. This time, a tall older man with slicked back grey hair strode in.

"Mako," the man stuck his hand out. The firebender in question reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Kuo."

"Sir," Mako greeted.

"So, it seems like we have a very unique case on our hands," the doctor picked up Mako's chart and scanned it briefly. "I'm sure you have heard of what I specialize in, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm aware of your situation. You were zapped full of Spirit Energy then, were ya?"

Mako nodded.

"Well, than Spirit Vines won't be the correct approach for your treatment. We're going to try a different method. We are going to try using energy from a Spirit creature to – ".

"Wait," Mako cut the doctor off. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think you would be an excellent candidate for my practice." Dr. Kuo placed his hand on Mako's shoulder and squeezed. "Let's see if we can get you back up and bending again."

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **lots of medical jargon there. I like world building. Makes me feel more grounded in the work.**

 **I hope this doesn't turn into a 'Frankenstein and his Monster' kind of story. Probs won't.**

 **I love feedback, so if you liked what you read leave a review and check out my other works (especially Dragon!).**

 **Emmy**


	2. The Procedure

**Hi. This story is going to be much shorter and darker than Dragon.**

 **WARNING: some graphic content. Not too much, but if you don't like medical stuff, this might make you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Mako had to undergo multiple tests to prepare for the Spirit Infusion.

He had to come into the clinic everyday and perform strenuous physical activity. They were testing to see how strong he was; what his chances of survival were. Spirit-Fusion was quite a dangerous and exhaustive process.

"It is really just a matter of luck, but we still want you to be in the best shape possible," Dr. Kuo had explained. "The stronger you are, the less likely the Spirit Energy will overpower your body's natural abilities and kill you."

Mako stopped. "I thought that this was safe. There are no records of people dying."

The doctor met Mako's eyes with a steely gaze. "I have lost patients before, back when I was still experimenting. Though we enjoy great success now, this is not yet an exact science. There are always risks."

The firebender gulped. He hadn't really thought of how dangerous this was.

Dr. Kuo tested Mako's strength and endurance for weeks. He had the young bender run long distances, hold his breath underwater, carry heavy loads, and drill intensive firebending techniques. After every test, with Mako drenched in sweat and gasping for air, Dr. Kuo would jot some notes down and ask if he could go again. They monitored his heart rate, breathing, recovery, and overall performance. The ex-police officer felt like a hog-monkey performing in a circus. He couldn't help but wonder if every one of Dr. Kuo's patients had to undergo this much testing.

* * *

Dr. Kuo brought Mako in for a psychiatric evaluation.

"I just want to know a little more about your situation, and why you believe that this is the right option for you."

"Well, bending has always been a big part of my life. I mean, when my brother and I were living on the streets, my firebending was kind of the only thing standing between us and death."

The doctor scribbled notes on a pad, his eyes never leaving the paper. "Continue."

"It was how I made money, in Pro Bending and at the electricity plant."

"Mmmhmm."

"And it has definitely helped me out in the field."

"Why do you wish to continue to be an officer of the law? I'm sure there are other options worth exploring."

"I guess. But I'm good at being a cop. I help people." Mako thought back to his time on the street, facing Amon, Kuvira's attack. "I've seen terrible things happen to innocent people, and I just feel that if I have the power to do something about it, I should. Republic City is my home, and I would do anything to protect it."

The doctor's pen stilled for a moment, moved by the firebenders' earnestness.

"That is a wonderful answer Mako."

* * *

Once they finally deemed him ready, Mako was brought into a small room in the back of the clinic.

"This is the last test," the nurse informed him. Mako peered into the dim room.

The space was lined with large metal shelves, housing rows of glass cylinders all varying in size. A strange glowing substance swirled around in each of the tubes, illuminating the room with an eerie light.

"This way please." The nurse turned on the overhead lights and led Mako inside. She went to work, pulling cylinders off of shelves and stacking them on a table. "Sit here."

Mako sat stiffly in the chair, eyeing the strange tubes. He tapped the side of one. The glow intensified where his fingers made contact, the substance now moving towards that direction.

"What is this stuff?"

"Spirit Energy," the nurse stated mater-of-factly. "We will be testing your compatibility with different types of energy to determine which one will be used for your infusion."

Mako recoiled from the glowing tubes. "You're going to do what? How?"

The nurse revealed a wrack of syringes. "Think of like an allergy test of sorts. We'll break the skin and give you a small dose of the stuff," she flicked one of the cylinders. "Then we'll see what kind of reaction you have."

Mako frowned. "That sounds too simple."

The nurse shrugged. "Just hold still."

"Before we go any further," Mako stopped her preparations. The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I thought that maybe we should get to know each other first."

"Patient-staff fraternization is strictly prohibited," she recited, a bored look on her face.

"No!" Mako blushed. "No, I didn't mean that. What I'm saying is, I'm about to allow you to inject me with Spirit Energy, and I don't even know your name." He held his uninjured hand out to her. "I'm Mako."

"I know," she tapped his chart. "I've got all of your information right here."

"Does it say on there that I don't like needles?"

The nurse expected to find some flirtatious look on the patients face, but when she looked up, all she found was a nervous young man.

"Really?"

He shook his head. "Never really been a fan. And this isn't exactly like getting a flue shot."

She chuckled, patting his hand. "You're sweet kid. My name is Nari, and I'm going to take good care of you."

She cleaned off Mako's good arm and prepared the first dose. The bright purple energy looked vaguely similar to the weaponized energy Kuvira used from the Spirit Vines.

"It helps if you don't look."

Nari poked Mako's skin and pushed the plunger down. The firebender could feel the cold Spirit Energy crackling in his blood like lightning. His arm twitched and jumped involuntarily. Dark purple lines appeared under Mako's skin, zigzagging off in different directions. The nurse drew a circle around the spot and jotted a few notes down.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," Mako was staring up at the ceiling, a look of discomfort screwing up his handsome face.

"Here goes round two."

She continued administering the test a few more times, circling the reaction spots and writing her report. Mako glanced down at his arm. Various bumps and patterns of all colors decorated his flesh. Feeling slightly ill, he turned away quickly.

"What's that?" Mako pointed to a large tube on the far side of the room. The energy swirled around in lazy patterns, giving off a warm glow, like a campfire.

"That is classified," the nurse continued to prepare the next set of needles.

"What makes it classified?" Mako continued to stare at the Spirit Energy.

Nari took a long look at Mako, than at the glowing tube. "This Spirit Energy is very powerful. We haven't run any tests on it yet."

"Use me," Mako blurted. The nurse gave him a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean," Mako backtracked. "I'm already here, and you already have everything set up." He shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She gave a short laugh. "What's the worst that could happen? You could have a sever reaction, there could be permanent damage, possible death. Just to list a few."

"I'm not afraid," Mako insisted. "It's safe. I can feel it."

The nurse tried to argue, but something in the way the firebender insisted, the confidence with which he spoke, the steely determination in his eyes.

"I suppose a test could be informative, at the very least."

She grabbed a syringe and walked over to the classified Spirit Energy. Extracting a small dose, Nari made her way back over to where the patient was sitting.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked. Mako nodded, his eyes never leaving the glowing substance within the syringe. She shrugged. "Well we did make you sign a waver, so here goes nothing."

Slowly, she released the plunger, and the Spirit Energy released into Mako's bloodstream. He winced. It burned like fire, hotter than he had ever come into contact with. He watched as the golden substance made the veins in his arm glow.

Mako grit his teeth.

The nurse panicked slightly. "Mako. Talk to me. What's happening?"

He couldn't answer. He was too busy concentrating on not screaming.

"I'm calling the doctor," Nari got up, but Mako grabbed her.

"NO! I'm….fine." he gasped. She tried to loosen his tight grip on her.

The moment finally passed. The nurse offered Mako a small cloth to wipe his face. She quickly scribbled something in her notes.

"This is incredible."

"Huh?" she nodded down to his arm. All of the marks and reactions from the other tests were gone.

"I believe Dr. Kuo is going to be very excited about this." She extracted a small amount of the classified Spirit Energy into a thin vile and placed a sticker around it with Mako's name.

"If that stuff was able to clear out all of the gunk from the other spirits, imagine what it could do for your scar." She proudly produced the vile in front of her patient. "Congratulations. We found you a compatible Spirit."

Dr. Kuo burst into the room. He took one look at the vile in the nurses' hands and let loose a torrent of anger on her.

"What are you doing Nari? This Spirit Energy is unstable! Why would you compromise the experiment, and put a patients life in danger?"

Mako had never seen the Dr. act in such a way. At every appointment, he had been so calm and at ease.

The police officer decided to intervene.

"Hey. It wasn't her fault. I'm the one who suggested it. Don't blame her for my mistake."

Dr. Kuo rounded on Mako. "What makes you qualified to have any input in my lab? Do you realize what could have happened?" He snatched the vile from the nurse and waved it in Mako's face. "This is power in its rawest form. I don't have to tell you what the consequences are if this gets mishandled!"

"I'm sorry. But look. I'm fine." Mako raised his hand, proving to the doctor that nothing had happened. "Nari did her job correctly. I'm in no danger."

The scientist grabbed his arm and inspected it thoroughly. Once he concluded that there was no harm done, he straightened himself out.

"My apologies to you both. Nari, please take the rest of the day off."

The nurse quietly excused herself from the room.

"I realize my behavior was inappropriate and unacceptable. I hope that, despite my outburst, you would still wish to move forward with the procedure."

Mako considered leaving. Rarely had he ever seen a professional burst like that, and he was starting to doubt whether he still trusted the doctor.

But also remembered why he had come to this conclusion in the first place. Being a police officer was Mako's identity, and he needed that to be restored.

"Y-yes," Mako cleared his throat. "I would like to continue."

"Very well," Dr. Kuo offered a tight smile. "Someone will give you the date on your way out."

Mako quickly left the room, feeling the doctors' eyes watching him carefully.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of Mako's Spirit Infusion. He called Bolin.

"Oh, I forgot it was today." The earthbender agreed to accompany Mako to the clinic and wait for him. "You nervous bro?"

Mako laughed once. "Yeah."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

The brothers arrived at the Clinic and were taken around to the procedure wing.

"Wow," Bolin let out a low whistle. "This is kind of a big deal, huh."

"Well there are risks," Mako informed his brother. "It would be better to do this at a hospital or something where there is better access to doctors and equipment. But Dr. Kuo has a good track record, so if something were to happen I'm sure he could handle things here."

"Yeah, but nothing's going to happen right," Bolin nudged his brother. Mako remained quiet. "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right Bo."

They arrived at the surgical wing. Bolin sat in the waiting room while Mako was escorted inside.

Bolin waved. "I'll be here Bro."

Once inside, Mako was given some loose garments to change into. He was brought into a brightly lit room with a large reclining chair in the middle. The strange Spirit Energy Mako had chosen was sitting in a machine next to the chair. Dr. Kou was speaking with a small group of people, all of them wearing medical scrubs. They stopped talking when the patient entered the room.

"Mako. Welcome." The doctor gestured to his team. "These are my colleagues, each of them skilled water, fire, and airbenders respectively." The trio nodded at him while continuing to set thing up. "They will be assisting with your Infusion today."

"Why do we need so many benders?"

"Incase something were to go wrong," one of them spoke up. "Dr. Kuo has the elements at his disposal."

Mako gulped.

They got him settled in the chair and strapped his hands and feet down. "For everyone's safety," someone informed him. They started hooking him up to the machine.

"Do you know how a blood transfusion works?" one doctor asked.

Mako nodded.

"Well, this is sort of the same thing. We will be infusing this Spirit Energy directly into your bloodstream. It will take a few hours. You will feel quite weak and disoriented afterwards. Is there someone here waiting with you?"

"My brother," Mako eyed the strange machine warily.

"This may hurt," the doctor stuck a large needle into the crook of Mako's arm. He grit his teeth at the sensation. "Alright there?"

"Yeah," Mako grunted.

Dr. Kou stood directly in front of his patient, leaning down slightly to meet his eyes.

"Before we go any further, I want to make sure that you are absolutely sure you want to go through with this."

"Yes," Mako answered without hesitation.

The doctor smiled. "Alright then." He shook Mako's hand. "I'll see you on the other side."

The medical team proceeded to put on protective eye gear and finished prepping the firebender. Once everything was set up, they started the machine.

A loud whirring sound filled the room as the Spirit Energy was slowly sucked out of the machine, traveling through the clear plastic tubes, and into the IV stuck to Mako's arm. He braced himself for the pain he knew would accompany the Spirit Energy. The glowing substance flowed through the veins of his injured arm, illuminating its path.

Mako gasped as the spiritual substance mixed with his blocked up chi, feeling the knots of energy tighten.

As the spirit traveled up his arm and through his body, the firebender felt like he was bathing in lava. Everything burned, worse than he remembered. He screwed his eyes shut, panting heavily. Finally it became too much for him.

"The patient appears to have passed out," the waterbender checked his vitals. "He's still stable," they concluded.

"Then we shall proceed," Dr. Kuo examined the machine, making sure the flow of energy remained steady. The glowing intensified as it passed through Mako's body. "Incredible," Dr. Kou marveled at his work. They watched the levels of Spirit Energy go down in the machine as it pumped through their unconscious patient.

...

 _Mako opened his eyes. He was still sitting in the procedure room, but the doctors and the equipment were gone. He tried to sit up, but found he was still strapped to the chair. "Hello?" he called, looking around the room for any sign of life._

The firebenders' head lulled to one side, murmuring incoherently. The doctors measured his breathing and heart rate. Everything seemed normal.

"The Spirit Energy should be entering his vital organs now," Dr. Kou informed his team. "This could be the tricky part. Stand by."

 _Mako looked up and gasped. A large red dragon sat on its haunches at the far end of the room. It stared him down, flashing its teeth and snarling._

As the Spirit Energy entered his heart, Mako's body jolted. The medical team froze for a moment, startled by the strange reaction. When it happened, they jumped into action each shouting at each other as they worked over him. They tightened his restraints as he jerked back and forth.

 _Mako struggled against the restraints still holding him down to the chair. He twisted his wrists in every direction, desperate to break free._

The doctors tried to hold down the struggling patient. "Stop him," Dr. Kou instructed his team. "We can't safely proceed if he is moving."

"Sir, if these spasms grow more violent, perhaps we should stop the procedure."

"It's almost complete!" Dr. Kou watched as the Spirit Energy continued to flow into the patients' body. "If we stop now, there could be severe consequences."

 _Panic rose in the firebenders' chest. He couldn't move, couldn't shout for help. He froze, trapped in the burning gaze of the large creature._

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" the firebender sparked lightning in his fingertips, ready to intervene.

"Wait!" the lead doctor stopped him. "He's going to pull through."

Several seconds passed as the firebenders heart rate continued to climb. "Come on, come on." Finally the doctor couldn't risk it. "Save him."

The firebending assistant brought his palms against Mako's chest and pushed once, sending a jolt of electricity through him. The airbender checked his pulse and shook his head. The firebender repeated his actions to no avail.

"Again!" Dr. Kou ordered. "Stay with us Mako."

 _The dragon coiled itself up before springing forward, jaws open and poised for the kill._

* * *

Mako groaned. He tried to sit up, but he was tangled in wires and tubes.

"Don't move Bro," a voice came from beside him.

"Bolin?" he croaked. The earthbender nodded. "Where am I?"

"The recovery room. Apparently you had a bad reaction to the Spirit Energy. It's been a few hours since you were brought in. They've been coming in to check on you every 15 minutes."

Mako pried off the oxygen mask and started to pull the monitor stickers from his skin.

"Whoa there," Dr. Kuo stepped around the curtain. "You can't leave just yet. How are you feeling?"

"Awful," the firebender moaned, head spinning from vertigo.

"You will for a while." The doctor placed his hand on the patients' forehead. "Your fever is down, which is good. Before we discharge you, we want to inform you of some side effects you might experience. For the next week or so, you might feel increased soreness in your arm. We redressed it. Please do not remove the bandages. You may also experience nausea, weakness, disorientation, mood swings, muscle weakness, and hallucinations. Your body needs time to adjust to this foreign substance it's now housing. Please do not operate heavy machinery. Will someone be staying with you for the next few days?"

"I can," Bolin volunteered.

The earthbender was given a list of instructions and phone numbers to call, as well as something to help with sleep while Mako was being released. Bolin eased his brother into the car and took him home.

He was chattering happily about a past date with Opal, not paying much attention to Mako leaning his clammy forehead against to cool glass window.

"Bo, can you pull over?"

"What?" Bolin glanced at his brother. "We are half way home."

"Pull over!"

The vehicle hadn't even stopped before Mako stumbled out. He knelt on the ground, heaving violently into the gutter. Bolin ran to his brother, holding him up until he was finished. Slinging Mako's good arm over his shoulder, Bolin scooped him off the ground and back into the car.

"Let's get you home."

….

Once at Mako's apartment, Bolin got his older brother settled on the couch. The earthbender brewed up a pot of ginger tea and placed it on the coffee table. He set up a sleeping bag and curled up on the floor, just a few feet from his brother.

"Thanks for doing this Bo," Mako mumbled.

"No problem Bro."

The firebender fell ill several times throughout the night, barely able to make it to the bathroom before his stomach turned itself inside out. Bolin set out a bucket and towel beside the couch, partially for his brothers' sake, but mostly to avoid being stepped on and cleaning up vomit all night.

He tried giving Mako some of the prescribed sleep aid, despite his brothers' strict 'no drugs' policy.

"Come on. After everything you went through today, I think you deserve a little relaxation. And it's not for recreational purposes; this is so we can both get a little shuteye."

Reluctantly, Mako took the sticky syrup, feeling its affects instantly.

Disturbing images flashed behind his closed lids. He wasn't sure if stress from the infusion or the sleeping drugs caused the nightmares, but Mako lay helpless as terrifying visions plagued his mind

 _Bright orange eyes glowing in the darkness_

 _A charred body lying in the street_

 _Claws tearing at flesh_

 _Fire as hot as lava_

 _Bones crunching as a body breaks in half_

 _A giant monster crashing into a building_

 _Screams of people burning alive_

 _A dragon rushing forwards, poised for the kill_

There was shouting and thrashing as Bolin tried to calm his brother.

"Hey," he dodged a fist to the face. "Hey. Mako. It was just a dream. You're fine."

Mako gripped his brother. Wild amber eyes darted around the room, seeing nothing. The firebender gasped and cried out incoherently, still stuck in the realm beyond consciousness.

The flailing ceased as the earthbender coaxed his brother into a calmer state. He stayed awake for the rest of the night watching Mako sleep, still twitching and gasping. He was starting to doubt if the benefits of Spirit Infusion were worth all the side effects.

* * *

After that horrid first night, both brothers agreed to toss the sleep medication.

"This is why I am against drugs," Mako groaned, lying his head down on the kitchen table.

"I've never seen a trip that bad before," Bolin wrinkled his nose as he sniffed the sticky liquid. "This stuff smells nasty." He poured it down the sink.

Though the dreams kept coming, they were not as intense after that. Mako would still wake up shouting in the middle of the night, or find himself out on the living room floor, as if he had crawled there in his sleep.

Everything Dr. Kou had predicted came true.

Mako often found himself staring blankly at nothing for long periods of time. He would wander out of his apartment, not fully realizing where he was until nearly being mowed down by a Satomobile. He fainted at two checkups. Things felt like they were getting worse, but Dr. Kou would smile encouragingly and prescribe more of the sleep aid.

"It's just a matter of time now," he handed the patient another bottle of the vile liquid and lead him out of the office. "You are doing wonderful."

Mako discarded the bottle in a dumpster outside of his apartment complex. Trudging wearily up the stairs, he quickly changed into a ratty pair of sweatpants and his favorite tank top, and flopped into bed. Sleep came up to great him the moment his head touched the pillows.

* * *

The early morning sun leaked through the curtains, filling Mako's bedroom with soft light. The firebender rolled over, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He sat up in bed and sighed heavily. He had slept better last night than he had in days. There were no nightmares, no nausea, and no strange fits.

He got up and started going about his day, making breakfast and reading the paper. He was about to jump in the shower when a thought occurred.

It was almost two weeks since the Infusion. Dr. Kuo had said that the side effects should start to wear off, and he might even notice some improvements. Mako had resisted peaking at his wounds; he didn't want to get his hopes up. But something felt different today. He bit his lip, weighing his options. He could wait until his next appointment in a few days. That would be the wise thing to do.

But the curiosity was too overwhelming. Once the idea popped into his head, Mako couldn't think of anything else.

With trembling hands, Mako unwrapped the gauze from around his arm. The once ragged looking scar was now smooth and faded, almost completely healed. Mako traced the phantom patterns that previously wound around his arm.

"How…?" he wondered out loud. It was just like the stories had said; the energy from the Spirits had restorative properties. But he was promised much more than just superficial healing. Holding his hand out, Mako concentrated on the swirling paths of chi flowing through him. He inhaled deeply and focused on making that power within him move towards his hand.

A small flame flickered to life in his open palm. Mako laughed.

It worked. The Spiritual Infusion had worked. His bending had been restored.

Mako stared at the tiny fire in his hand; reveling in the element he had missed so much.

* * *

 **Dragon update to come soon. Be sure to check that out and leave a review**

 **Emmy**


End file.
